eternal_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
"Ours is a kind of powerful holy warriors: we are not the little baby boys that many makes us look like. We are warriors and we fought against many foes over millenia, protecting the world from evil threats" -Michael explaining the Angels Angels are the first creation of Anu and their duty is to protect creation from evil threats and to preserve human kind: they are as such archenemies of the demons, except those that were cast out of Heaven. Angels live in Heaven, the place that was formed when Anu's body was destroyed during the battle against Tathamet. Angels cast out of Heaven are called Fallen Angels and they are among the most dangerous beings in the universe, since they use not only their light powers, but also dark nature powers. Characteristics Angels are described as one of the brightest creatures in the world, since they are imbued with both attributes of Good and Light, making them very hard to look directly, since their true form can kill a Human or at least blind him permanenltly. Angels are humanoid beings, however they also posses huge feathered wings that can either be white or dark, depending on their status as either Angels of Heaven or Fallen Angels. Even if Angels still follow Anu's will to protect and help humanity, most of them have a low opinion of them and they always watch them from top to bottom, acting toward them as useless creatures. In fact many Angels are fearful of humanity and they want all of them exincted like half breeds, since they clearly noticed how much Humanity is easily corrupted by Demons and they commit sinnful actions. Fallen Angels are however much darker than their Heaven counterpart and they are described as being very dangerous, since they posses a great amount of Evil powers, inherited from Hell: Lucifer has an amount of dark power that is almost comparable to his Light counterpart. Kinds of Angels Heaven Angel Heaven Angels are the classic Angels that live in Heaven and originally served God, however after Lucifer's Rebellion God and Goddess left Heaven and so Angels are now guided by the Archangels and Michael, who has become the new Ruler of Heaven. Heaven Angels are now guardians of Heaven and they are also famous for dedicating their lifes to end Half Breeds. Angels are described as being really beatiful and some of them difficult to look for a mortal eye, that cannot completely take the body of a Celestial Being. All Angels have at least a pair of wings that they can use to travel between realms, allowing them to go into places like the realms of the Pantheons Pagans or even in dark places like Hell or the Void. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are among the Angels that chose to follow Lucifer during his rebellion and for this they were cast out of Heaven: some of them lost all their powers and became the famous Princes of Hell, however those that still belived what they were doing was right, they kept their powers. Even if they may lost a bit their buty and purity, these angels also gained a powerful shadow that granted them some Demonic Powers, making them stronger than before. Fallen Angels are very dangerous, especially if they sire Nephilims, that will become a bit more powerful than their angelic parent, because they will also gain all the dark powers gained from Fallen Angels. However to keep these powers Fallen Angels must act with moral, otherwise they will become completely demonic, like it happened for the Princes of Hell. Ranks of Angels Higher Angels Seraphim Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (First Seraph/ Seraph of Light/ The Devil) Azrael.png|Azrael (Second Seraph/ Seraph of Death) Seraphiel.jpg|Seraphiel (Third Seraph/ Seraph of Stars) Michael.jpg|Michael (Fourth Seraph/ Seraph of Might/ Ruler of Heaven) Uriel.jpg|Uriel (Fifth Seraph/ Seraph of War) Raphael.jpg|Raphael (Sixth Seraph/ Seraph of Healing) Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel (Seventh Seraph/ Seraph of Love) The Seraphim, meaning the Burning Ones, are the oldest seven Angels Anu ever created and they were directly born form the Crystal Arc, where lies Anu's spirit and his heart. The Seraphim are described as omnipotent beings capable to wipe out entire armies of foes with little effort, even creatures as powerful as Higher Half Breeds. Many are fearful of Seraphim, since they are the oldest and most powerful Angels to ever existed. Seraphim are the brightest of all Angels and Azrael stated that their true visage is powerful enough to wipe out common Dark and Evil attributes beings with little effort. Seraphim posses six huge wings and they are also the most beautiful Angels to be ever existed. Cherubim Cherubim are the second oldest Angels Anu crated and they are known to be the the most skilled archers among Angels: they always keep with them a bow and arrows that they use against their foes, to kill as soon as they see any Demon or Darklings. Cherubim are also very dangerous because as the Angels of Love, they can easily guess the emotional state of their opponents and see through them, making them very dangerous. Cherubim have four wings and off all Angels, they are the most beautiful that Anu ever created, making even harder to look at them without being stunned by their buty. The only Angel that is superior to them in beauty is Gabriel, the Seraph of Love and their commander. Thrones Zaphkiel.png|Zaphkiel (First/ Chief Throne) Megatron.jpg|Metatron (Throne/ Scribe of Anu/ Keeper of the White Book) Pahaliah.jpg|Pahaliah (Throne) Thrones are the weakest Higher Angels, however they are respected among their siblings, since they are the keepers of Angels' knowledge and they are living symbols of Anu's justice and authority. Thrones have only a pair of wings, unlike their fellow siblings, however they also have two more eyes than their siblings in their true visage, granting them a better vision. Thrones are also the keepers of Celestial Council and they always make sure that everyone goes to his rightful sit, without taking that of someone else. Middle Angels Authorities Camael.jpg|Camael (First/ Chief Authority) Michael's soldiers and one of the greatest class of warriors after the Seraphim, Authorities are described as the most loyal soldiers to Heaven's cause and always willing to do anything to keep the Earth and Humanity protected from Evil and the Half Breeds. Authorities are known to be absolutely loyal to Heaven and they will do anything to protect it: they even renounced their allegiance with Michael after the latter became the Angel of Darkness, showing that there is nothing they would not do to protect Heaven and all the souls that live there. Watchers/ Grigori Samyaza.jpg|Samyaza (First/ Chief Grigori) Azazel.jpg|Azazel (Grigori) Kokabiel.jpg|Kokabiel (Grigori) Ramiel.png|Ramiel (Grigori) The Watchers are usually refearred to a group of Angels that Anu created to aid Lucifer into fighting: Lucifer trained all of them personally and they became very loyal to Lucifer, especially Samyaza and Azazel, always be willing to help their older brother. Two hundreds of the Watchers sided with Lucifer and they were renamed as the Grigori; when Lucifer failed, they were cast out of Heaven and they became the first Fallen Angels. They then sired many Nephilims with humans, giving birth to the first half breeds. Virtues Virtues are part of the second sphere and watch over the movement of the heavenly bodies so that order is maintained. They are also part of the ministries through which signs and miracles are made in the world. Virtues are also known to be the most skilled Angels into controlling the Elements, since they were trained by the Elemental Emperors themselves, hoping they could help them in their war against the Dark Ones. Lower Angels Dominion Dominios are the first of lower angels and their duty is to watch over the activities of Lower Angels, guiding them into their missions. Dominions also watch over Heaven to make sure that everything is fine. Ishim Ishims are Heaven's messagers and they are sent on Earth to bring messages to Earth from the Heaven, so that mortals may know Anu's will. However at these days Ishims are rarely sent on Earth and they act more like spies of Heaven rather than messagers. Malakim Malakims are the weakest Angels and they are described as being the classic angelic soldiers, acting as soldiers of Heaven's armies, fighting in the war against the Dark Ones and the Abyssal Demons. Powers and Abilities Common Powers * Immortality' ''-' Angels are immortal and they do not age once they reach full maturity. ** Advanced Healing Factor '''-''' Angels wounds heal much faster than those of Humans, however Angels cannot heal themselves from wounds inflicted from more powerful beings. To heal themselves from those injuries, they need the help of a more powerful being. ** Nigh-Invulnerability' ''-' Angels are immune to many weapons and as such is really hard to hurt them. While weaker Angels can be injured by Earth weapons, the most powerful ones can only be defeated by magical weapons, but some of them must be really powerful to kill them. Higher Angels are immune to any angelic weakness, while Middle Angels can resist moderately attacks that would kill Lower Angels. * Angelic Smite' ''-' All Angels can smite their foes, however it only works against weaker beings and Lower Angels need physical contact to smite their foes, while Middle Angels can also use this power from some distance. High Tier Angels can smite their foes from a great distance and all they require is a gesture or a thought, which is more than enough to kill many beings in less than a second. * Reality Warping' ''-' Angels can alterate the logic around the universe with just a thought, however only the most powerful Angels can deeply affect the reality around themselves. Angels can however can affect reality very much and the strongest one can even open portals to other dimension. * Angelic Magic '''-''' Angels are gifted with incredible Light and divine powers that allows them to fight many dark creatures, such as Lovecraftians and Demons with ease. Angels' divine powers can help them in battle in many occassions and many of them prefer to use magic rather than weapons when fighting against their foes, since they belive is safer for them. ** Healing/ Purification' ''-' Angels are famous healers and they are described by many as being capable to purify and heal almost everyone in the world, however they cannot purify those that are above their powers, such as Dark Ones, that are above their powers. *** Resurrection -''' Angels can resurrect deceassed beings, but they usually do not do so, since they consider it something against nature. ** '''Photokinesis '''-''' As the creation of Anu, the Primordial Being of Light, Angels can summon the light at their command and use it to kill hundreds of dark beings, however they must be careful, because their light can only kill those that are of their same level of power. *** White Light '''-''' Angels can summon at their aid the White Light, the purest kind of light and use it to kill hundreds of Demons. The strongest Angels can also summon the Holy White Light, in which they infuse their divine and beatiful powers inside the White Light, making it far more powerful and dangerous. * Good Manipulation -''' ** 'Good Empowerment -' ** 'Good Induciment -' * '''Wings '''-''' Angels can open their wings and use them to fly; bydoing so they will be able to travel through great distances an reach places that humans very difficult manage to find. These wings are also durable and they can both be used as a weapon or as a shield. ** Dimension Travel '''-''' Angels can use their wings to travel between realms, allowing them to go from Heaven to Earth or to Hell. * Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire) -''' Angels are capable to control Holy Fire and use it to fight against hordes of Demons and Darklings, allowing them to kill these creatures with little effort: * '''Weather Manipulation' ''-' Angels are capable to manipulate the weather around them, creating powerful storms and hurricanes even with the littlest acts. This is how Angels managed to create the Deluge that wiped out a vast amount of Nephilim, Cambions and Demigods. * Superhuman Strength: Angels are much stronger than many creatures and any angel can defeat phisycally creatures like a Monster, a Human and many other younger beings. Angels are also stronger than Lower Demons, showing that is not easy to best them: Angels are strong enough to force even creatures as powerful as Demons and Pagans to fight against them seriously. Angels are strong enough to fight even against creatures as powerful as Medium Beings, however they can be overwhelmed by them. * 'Superhuman Speed - '''Angels are much faster than normal humans and even comparred to many other creatures, they are capable to reach most of them with little effort: Angels are faster than every monster and they are capable to use their speed to reach even beings as powerful as Demons, Reapers and many other powerful creatures. Angels' speed is great enough to make very difficult to catch one if you are not trained well enough to see them coming. ** '''Wings Speed -' When the Angels open their wings, they become much faster than what they were before and only Angelic hybrids and other beings with wings can hope to reach them: thanks to their wings, Angels are capable to surpass in speed almost every creature they meet. * 'Superhuman Agility -' Angels' agility is also greately enchanted and many of them performed many incredible feats that many thought impossible to accomplish: Angels are capable to jump almost one hundred feet away and they would still land perfecly fine. Angels are also capable to do acrobatics that it would require Humans years if not decades to master, showing a much greater agility. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes -' Angels' reflexes are far greater than those of many creatures and as such Angels are able to dodge many attacks of creatures as powerful as Lower Demons, showing that is very hard to catch them. Angels can also use their greater reflexes to catch many supernatural creatures off guard, allowing them to fight against many beings with little difficult, since they can kill them before everyone realise what happened. * 'Superhuman Durability -' Angels are Celestial Beings and as such is very hard to injure them, since no Earth weapon can truly harm them: Angels can only be killed by magical weapons crafted by ones of the races created by the Primordial Beings or by those that reach the same level of power. Angels' durability can become very great and many of them enchant it with particular objects that grant them immunity and resistance. * 'Superhuman Stamina -' Angels have a great stamina and as such they do not need sleep or other human needs to survive. * 'Mental Manipulation -' ** 'Dream Manipulation -' * 'Telekinesis -' * 'Telepathy -' * 'Sacred Blood -' Angels' blood is sacred and is lethal for many Demons, however Greater Demons can resist the poisonus effects, but they can still allucinate if they drink too much. Abyssal Demons can only be killed by the blood of an Arch Nephilim. Fallen Angels Due to their status as Fallen, these Angels also gained a form of evil power that they use to fight against their Heaven's siblings: they are feared by everyone and their Nephilim children are even more powerful, making them very dangerous. * 'Evil Manipulation -' ** 'Evil Empowerment -' ** 'Evil Induciment -' * 'Umbrakinesis -' Fallen Angels aquired some shadow powers and as such they are capable to manipulate the shadows around themselves, but not as good as they can do with the Light, because unless they lose their angelic powers, Fallen Angels are still for the majority Light attributes beings. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings Items *'Frozen Throne -' Since Lucifer's cage is meant to contain him, the Frozen Throne can contain any angelic being with ease. *'Wings Lost -' If an Angel lose his wings, he will lose a great amount of his power, becoming only as strong as four humans and he will be also greately weakened with his magic, making him only a shadow of his former self. Killing or Destroying Beings Items Category:Eternal Battles Category:Angels